


Much Better

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Episode Related, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey has better plans for Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Better

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Much Better  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Lindsey McDonald  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 175  
>  **Summary:** Lindsey has better plans for Angel.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 13](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1763500.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/649149/649149_original.jpg)

For what seemed like forever he had been held under the vampire’s thumb, thwarted at almost every turn but now the vampire was on the ground, defeated and at his mercy. He could do what he wanted to Angel, anything at all and he was powerless to stop him. Lindsey rejoiced in the thrill that gave him. _It really was heady stuff._

 

The question was what did he want to do? Lindsey let his eyes roam over Angel, lying still on the hard pavement. A cold, wicked smile began to spread across his face.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Blood pooled in the corner of Angel's mouth as he spoke.

As his grin widened Lindsey shook his head. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you. I've got something much better in mind."

He glanced around to make sure the road was deserted before he sank down onto the ground between Angel's legs.

As their lips met Lindsey knew he was right. This was going to be so much better than killing him.


End file.
